Clairobscur
by kisa-la-tigresse
Summary: Hinata est étudiante en médecine. Un soir elle découvre le drogué de son immeuble, bléssé. Elle décide alors de le ramener chez elle. Mais celui ci a de gros problème avec des dealers et décide d'enlever Hinata.


**Clair-obscur**

**Chapitre I : Une rencontre sordide**

Dans les rues sombres du village de la feuille, une jeune-fille brune aux yeux nacrés marchait discrètement, le visage fatigué. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et la plupart des habitants visitaient déjà le pays des rêves. Nous étions en octobre, et les cours venaient tout juste de reprendre à l'université de Konoha. Etudiante en première année de médecine, Hinata Hyuga espérait devenir vétérinaire. Malheureusement, les cours étaient très difficiles, tellement qu'en à peine une semaine elle n'avait jamais autant travaillé et la fatigue se faisait vraiment ressentir en cette fin de vendredi. La brunette n'en pouvait plus ! Elle avait passé sa journée à travailler avec une sorte de boule dans le ventre. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Encore une énormité ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de penser à son père. Elle avait quitté la maison familiale pour ça, non ? Elle réaliserait son rêve coûte que coûte !

Elle parcourait les rues sombres afin de rejoindre son appartement, qui se situait pas très loin de la fac même si elle devait passer par des quartiers pas très recommandés. En effet, les rues qui bordaient sa résidence étaient toutes plus glauques les unes que les autres. Quelques fois, ces ruelles aboutissaient à des culs de sacs. Et c'était là, également que le plus d'agression se produisait. Des gens sans domicile fixe dormaient ça et là. La petite ruelle où elle avançait respirait la crasse et la saleté. Une odeur nauséabonde lui donnait la nausée. C'est pourquoi elle avançait rapidement, rasant les murs silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle reconnu son immeuble, elle soupira de soulagement et se détendit automatiquement. Malgré le fait qu'elle faisait ce chemin tous les jours, elle n'était jamais rassurée. Quoi de plus normal pour une jeune fille!

Soudain, elle entendit distinctement un gémissement provenant d'une ruelle sombre à sa gauche. Serrant son sac contre elle, le cœur battant, elle se figea. Le silence qui l'entourait était lourd et inquiétant. Seul un lampadaire qui grésillait éclairait la rue de sa lumière jaune pâle. Avec concentration, Hinata ouvrit grand ses oreilles pour savoir si elle n'avait pas rêvé en entendant ce bruit. Non, c'était bel et bien réel puisque le gémissement, comme celui d'un petit animal blessé, reprit. Elle sursauta. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir loin de cette ruelle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Elle s'en voudrait trop si elle partait, elle n'était pas du genre à fermer les yeux et passer son chemin comme si de rien était. Sa nature la ferait culpabiliser. Lentement, elle s'approcha de la ruelle, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Un rideau opaque semblait la séparer de l'endroit. La boule dans son ventre reprit de sa force et se serra un peu plus. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire perdre l'équilibre à la petite Hinata. Heureusement, la jeune fille se reprit bien vite. Elle s'aida du muret pour se relever et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit son portable pour s'éclairer afin d'avancer dans la petite rue. Le halo de lumière bleu tremblotait, d'ailleurs Hinata tout entière tremblait comme une feuille. Craintive, elle s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la pénombre, tandis que les couinements se rapprochaient.

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? Murmura-t-elle d'un ton apeuré. »

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Les gémissements se turent d'un coup. De plus en plus terrifiée, la jeune-fille stoppa son avancé et observa tant bien que mal les environs avec son portable. Elle vit une boule de tissus qu'elle prit tout d'abord pour un vieux tas de linge, surement abandonné par un SDF qui avait trouvé mieux. Mais, après y avoir vu des pieds et des orteils qui se mouvaient dans un mouvement régulier elle comprit de suite que c'était une personne, sans doute gravement blessée. Sa bonté et sa gentillesse prirent le dessus et ce fut en oubliant toute sa terreur qu'elle se précipita vers la forme et s'agenouilla près de lui. Tout d'abord elle ne trouva pas la tête. Elle ne voyait que les pieds de l'énergumène. Alors, avec un effort phénoménal, elle se décida à enlever les couvertures rudimentaires qui entouraient le corps de la personne. Une, deux, trois… Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Et puis, après deux bouts de tissus en plus, elle découvrit, épouvantée, le drogué de son immeuble. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Elle le croisait tous les jours en allant à la fac bien qu'elle n'osait le regarder de prés. Il lui faisait bien trop peur !

De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il était vraiment très mal. Son corps entier était parcouru de soubresauts, de la sueur dégoulinait de son front et son teint était cadavérique.

-« Tenez bon ! Je…je vais appeler les urgences ! lui annonça-t-elle en sortant son portable. »

Une main frêle s'abattit sur son poignet et envoya valser l'appareil dans un coin sombre. Hinata, totalement terrifiée à présent, n'osait plus bouger. Le contact froid de la main du drogué sur son poignet lui donnait des frissons.

-« Pas…pas l'hôpital ! Articula l'homme de sa voix rauque. »

La jeune-fille comprit soudainement pourquoi il ne voulait pas y aller. A cause de son addiction, il pouvait être envoyé en cure de désintoxication. Mais il ne pouvait rester sans soins. Surtout dans son état, il avait besoin de manger, d'un endroit chaud et d'une douche. Elle ne pouvait le laisser comme ça, il allait mourir sinon. Soufflant un grand coup, elle prit une décision qui ne l'enchantait mais alors pas du tout : elle allait l'emmener chez elle.

-« D'a… d'accord, je… je n'appelle pas l'hôpital, mais… mais je vais v-vous emmener chez moi, lui dit-elle. »

Un gémissement lui parvint comme réponse. Hinata prit cela pour un oui. Elle se leva, renonça à chercher son portable et essaya de soulever l'homme. Malgré son état de faiblesse important, il faisait des efforts pour tenir debout. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et attrapas sa main par-dessus son épaule. Une odeur écœurante de sueur et d'autre chose qu'elle ne préférait pas identifier lui retournèrent l'estomac. Il lui fallut prendre beaucoup sur elle pour éviter de vomir. Doucement, elle sortie de la ruelle et se dirigea vers son immeuble. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la rue, le silence total. Arrivé devant l'imposant bâtiment blanc, elle tapa le code et entra. Elle habitait au sixième étage. Heureusement qu'il y avait l'ascenseur.

Elle le fit glisser au sol tandis que l'appareil descendait. Ses épaules lui faisaient un peu mal, malgré sa maigreur, ce garçon était assez lourd. D'ailleurs, dans la lumière du hall elle pouvait mieux le détailler. Le visage pâle recouvert de sueur, les pommettes saillantes, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux rouge vif : il faisait peur à voir. En le regardant, elle se mit à avoir de la peine pour lui. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Ou juste un peu. Un drogué. Elle allait héberger un drogué chez elle. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus de contact avec sa famille et surtout avec son père. Elle imaginait déjà sa réaction. « Quoi ? Tu as aidé un drogué ? Eh bien ! Ma fille ! Tu es pire que ce que je ne pensais ! ». Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Elle avait ses principes et elle ferait comme son ami d'enfance. C'est-à-dire qu'elle les respecterait toujours, même si quelque chose de très grave devait lui arriver. Et ses principes étaient bons, loyaux et terriblement gentils. Sa meilleure amie le lui disait souvent : « T'es trop bonne ma chérie ! Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux gentilles comme toi ? ». Alors Hinata secouait la tête en signe de négation et Tenten reprenait : « C'est simple, les gens comme toi ont souvent des problèmes causés par des gens fourbes et manipulateurs. Alors fais gaffe ! » En repensant à cela, la jeune fille éclata d'un petit rire discret ce qui réveilla le jeune homme qui grogna en signe de mécontentement. Voyant cela, la jeune fille s'excusa et reprit le bras du garçon pour le faire avancer jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

Tout de suite, le jeune drogué, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit très clair, savait ce qui l'attendait une fois cette porte ouverte. _Un appartement avec des couleurs pastels, des bougies et tout rangé correctement. Ah ! Quelle horreur ! C'est à vomir ! _ Il vit la «morue » ouvrir la porte blanche et se prépara au pire. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, une fois l'entrée dépassé, « un paradis de petit appartement » apparu. Les murs étaient colorés de couleurs pastelles : bleu, rose, vert, jaune… Toutes choses reposaient à leur place, que ce soit la télécommande de la télévision ou les livres et les romans. Dans chaque pièce c'était la même chose. Cela eu pour effet de donner la migraine au garçon. Hinata le remarqua et le posa sur son canapé rouge.

-« Des…des toilettes ! Et vite ! Dit le garçon d'une voix autoritaire.

-Ou-oui t-tout de suite ! Elle le prit par le bras, pourtant il ne se laissa pas faire.

-Tu me dis où c'est et j'y vais seul ! Coupa t-il d'un ton catégorique et froid.

-A… à gauche… de la… salle de bain… »

La jeune fille le regarda partir vers ce lieu approprié pour ce qu'il devait faire. Soudain, comme lassé de tout, Hinata s'affala sur son canapé et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Quelle soirée ! Pendant combien de temps allait-elle le garder ici ? Elle n'espérait pas beaucoup, de toute façon lui non plus, il ne voulait surement pas rester ici indéfiniment. La jeune fille ne pourrait le supporter. En plus, il paraissait méchant. Etait-ce dû à la drogue ou était-ce dans sa nature ? Tout de suite, une évidence s'imposa dans son esprit : cet homme était dangereux. Pas parce que c'était un drogué. Son cousin lui avait beaucoup parlé des toxicomanes puisqu'il travaillait dans une cure de désintoxication. Cet homme n'avait pas l'air dépendant à cent pour cent de la drogue. Non, il dégageait une aura malsaine, provocatrice et possessive. Et surtout, il était seul.

La jeune fille changea de position, pour se mettre en boule. C'était sa manière à elle de se mettre en sureté. Elle le faisait presque tout le temps quand elle habitait dans la demeure principale. Elle se mettait en retrait quand quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se refermait sur elle-même. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Au contraire, elle avait fait une très bonne action. Mais était-ce une bonne action que d'amener quelqu'un, de totalement inconnu, dans sa propre maison ? Surtout un gars comme lui. Alors non, ça n'allait pas. Elle se sentait misérable ! Trop gentille, peut-être un peu conne. Et ses pensées tournèrent au cauchemard. _Papa avait raison quand il disait que j'étais faible. Je ne suis rien ! Juste faible à en mourir. C'est normal que personne ne veuille me parler à la fac !_ Soudain des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues rosées. Pour se remettre d'aplomb, elle secoua la tête et alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un bon thé à la mangue. Sa spécialité. Elle en fit un pour le roux malgré son aversion. Ensuite, elle retourna s'assoir sur le canapé et prit son livre de l'anatomie des animaux. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne, justement tout le corps d'un chat. De ce fait elle se détendit et se plongea littéralement dans son livre.

La porte se rouvrit sur un jeune homme en « pleine forme ». Pour le prouver, il tomba de tout son long sur le tapis beige-crème du salon de la pauvre Hinata qui le regarda, pétrifiée. Après quelques secondes, elle se leva pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'assit sur le canapé et lui apporta les oreillers de sa chambre pour plus de confort. Ensuite, la jeune fille se posa sur une chaise et l'observa. Un corps musclé, des yeux profond mais qui reflétait la haine et la douleur. A l'avenir, elle éviterait de le regarder dans les yeux. Hinata essaya de lui sourire, cependant ce fut une esquisse qui apparut sur son visage.

Alors dans un ultime effort, elle lui tendit sa main de poupée. Celui-ci la regarda mais ne la prit pas. La jeune fille baissa la tête d'humiliation. Aurait-elle rêvé ? Jamais le drogué de son immeuble aurait prit la main de quelqu'un. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable.

-« Je… J-je m'appelle… Hinata. Et… et toi ? »

-« Gaara ».

_To be continued_


End file.
